


死局

by yoruasobi



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *《Knives Out》&《The Last Full Measure》，Ransom Drysdale × Scott Huffman*算是半AU吧，总之就一PWP要什么逻辑啊（*Warning：有强制情节
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Scott Huffman
Kudos: 24





	死局

“Ransom Drysdale，他是Thrombey家族的人，比你想象的还要棘手……拿下他可不是那么容易的。”警长拿出一叠文件，神色严肃地看着Scott，“你不会想知道你将牵扯出什么的。”

年轻的警员看着手中的资料，第一页就是一张半身照片。照片里的人梳着背头，蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，似笑非笑地看着远处的某一个方向。他盯着那张照片看了许久，自信地笑了：“——如果我偏要这么做呢？”

潜入Drysdale身边的过程比Scott想象的还要容易，他们摸清了这位少爷的习性，记下了他时常出入的几家夜总会，Scott去那儿伪装成了安保人员，果不其然，第二天就看到了这个游手好闲的家伙。「不学无术的好色鬼都是如此。」Scott看着远处坐在几个穿着暴露的陪酒女之中的Ransom，颇为嘲讽地哼了一声。

警长安排的假杀手在这时冲进会场，一片混乱之中Scott恰逢时宜地移动到Scott身边，摁着他帮他躲过一发子弹：“Mr.Drysdale，您没事吧？”被他摁倒的人双目微瞠，一双蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着他看，似乎已经被此时的状况吓得丢了魂魄。「真是个不中用的纨绔子弟。」Scott忍不住又在内心讽刺，Ransom这才回过了神，对他露出一个完美的笑容：“……没事。”

他就这么顺理成章地被Ransom从夜总会“挖了墙角”，做了他的随从保镖之一。说是“随从”，但Scott也没见过Ransom几次。而且那几次见到的时候，他也只是站得远远的，看着这位大少爷在各种场合里花天酒地，再目送他去和哪个美女过夜，“保镖”的工作就结束了。不过Scott并不着急，能顺利潜入到这种程度反而给了他更多的耐心，他越发自信，自己肯定能抓住这个满身破绽的男人的马脚。

半个月后的某一天，Scott跟着Ransom回了Thrombey家的大宅。这不是他第一次来到这里了，不过Thrombey宅院戒备森严，他也还并没有获得家族成员足够的信任，现在贸然行动只会功亏一篑，所以他并不着急现在就动手。他走在保镖队伍里，先一步抵达宅院列好队伍。没过多久Ransom就来了，Scott在他路过自己时熟练地微微欠身，就像这潜伏来的一个月里每天所做的那样。然而今天，却发生了一点儿变化。

“抬头。”Scott愣了一下，才发现这句话是对着自己说的。他抬起脸，对上Ransom那双帕托石色的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛微眯着，露出些似笑非笑的戏谑来——就和Scott第一次看到他的那张照片上一样。

“你是上个月新来的，对吧？”Scott点头：“是的，Mr.Drysdale。”“叫我Hugh，像个仆人的样子。”Scott在心里啐了一口唾沫，但表面上还是低眉顺眼的模样：“对不起。”那双蓝眼睛里的笑意愈浓，接着Scott便听到他说：“跟我来。”

怀着满心的疑惑与不安，Scott跟上了Ransom。他感到无法避免的焦虑，但还是尽量表现得平静，不声不响地跟在Ransom的身后，就这么一直走进了书房。

Scott还是第一次走进这儿，以往他来到Thrombey大宅，基本就只能在走廊和大厅里活动。他觉得自己离拿下Ransom又近了一步，却也愈发感到紧张。“把门关上。”Ransom在脱下大衣时对他这么说道，Scott照做了，同时听到Ransom再一次发问：“你叫什么名字？”

Scott吞咽了一口唾沫，拿出卧底的优良功底：“Scott·Robinson。”姓是假的，是警长给他弄得假身份。“Scott……”那人把他的名字默念了一遍，在书房正中间的那张椅子上坐下，冲他招了招手，“过来，Scott。”

他走过去，在办公桌前站定，可Scott还在冲他招手，他便只能绕过桌子，站到了他的身边。Ransom一直在盯着他看，从他的脸到胸口，再到腰腹，最后又回到脸：“上个月，你救过我一次。”Scott感觉心脏狂跳起来，他不明白Ransom忽然提起这事儿的意图是什么，或许是想要提拔他，也或许是因为他看穿了自己的身份：“……我的荣幸，Mr.Drysdale.”

Ransom一挑眉，开口时声音里多了一份低沉：“我是不是说过只叫‘Hugh’就好？”Scott把头埋得更低，做出乖顺的模样：“对不起。”“‘对不起’，然后？”“……对不起，Hugh。”“嗯，”Ransom终于满意地笑了起来，故意凑过去，要看Scott藏在阴影里的脸，“你喊这个名字时的声音果然很好听。”

莫名的，一股细微的电流钻过Scott的全身，他没完全明白Ransom的意思，可他隐隐觉得，有什么不好的事情将要发生了。“再过来点儿，”Ransom再一次发令，Scott只好硬着头皮又上前几步，这下他就快要贴着那张椅子站了，“——跪下。”

这命令比之前的那些要强硬百倍，Scott心里一惊，不敢多疑，立刻跪在了Ransom的面前。他能看到Ransom转过椅子变成了正对他的姿势，下一秒自己就被对方扣住了下颚被迫抬起了脸：“——你真的是那里的保安吗？”

Scott在一瞬间感到窒息，脑子里冒出的第一个念头便是“身份暴露”，然而就在他失神的这几秒，Ransom却勾起嘴角，露出一个别有深意的笑容：“……我还以为你也是在那里卖的呢。”

说罢便吻了上来。

Scott完全震惊了，Ransom就这么撬开他毫无防备的唇齿，把舌头搅了进来。他吸吮着Scott的唇瓣，下流地舔弄他的舌尖，没几下就逼得他呻吟出声：“……唔……唔嗯！……”Scott被他吻得近乎窒息，却又不敢挣扎，只好任由那人的胡作非为。等这个漫长的吻终于结束之时，Scott已经被憋得满面通红，甚至都有点儿跪不住了。他撑在地上大口喘气，接着便听到Ransom在他头顶发出一声轻笑：“……吻技这么烂，看来确实不是出来卖的。”

Scott此时已经大致猜到了将要发生什么，可他仍不敢面对，只能颤抖着开口：“您这是什么……意思……”话音未落，他便看到Ransom解开了皮带，从裤子里掏出了他的阴茎，接着他抓着Scott的头发，把他的脸摁到自己裆前：“——舔吧，小美人儿。”

「变态！！」Scott在心里咒骂道，他本以为Ransom顶多就是个好女色的色鬼，没想到居然他妈的连男人也搞！他也不是没做过卧底任务，但以往顶多是流点血挨个几刀，何曾受过这种侮辱？！“怎么还不舔？哦，因为你没卖过是吧？很简答的，小宝贝，张开嘴，把它含进去，别碰到牙齿就行。”那人轻佻的声音继续响起，Scott深吸一口气，「为了任务。」接着他又在心里骂了几句，终于还是认命一般张开了嘴。

他没有一开始就把那根阴茎含进去，而是先伸出舌尖，舔了几下龟头。没有异味，但麝香的味道很浓，Scott从没和男人上过床，这种味道对他来说还是有些诡异。可还没能等他完全适应，抓在他后脑上的那只手就猛地揪紧了他的头发：“我叫你含进去，不是像小猫喝牛奶一样地舔，听不明白吗？”

Ransom的动作令Scott条件反射地张开嘴，接着他就把自己的鸡巴插了进去。麝香味儿一瞬间溢满了Scott的鼻腔，而且他还能感受到这根鸡巴在自己的嘴里迅速地胀大起来。Ransom在他头顶发出一声闷哼：“嗯……你嘴里可真舒服，又湿又热的……用舌头舔舔，乖。”Scott不知道该怎么做，只能胡乱地用舌头去舔，却不知道舔到了什么位置，那根鸡巴在他的嘴里又猛然胀大了好几圈，龟头抵在他的软腭上，令他难受得想要吐出来：“……唔！唔唔！！”

他发出的声音就像是小兽的呜咽，软乎乎的，根本没法引起Ransom的注意。那人只是发出几声爽利的低吼，喃喃道：“对，就是这样，再吸一下……操，你他妈真是……这真的是你第一次吸男人的鸡巴吗？”他一边这么说着，一边挺胯操着Scott的嘴，Scott没法说话，只能点点头，那根鸡巴实在是太大了，撑得他下颚发麻，喉咙里火辣辣地痛，他几乎就要哭出来了。“操，你真是个天生的婊子。”Ransom说着，语气里有毫不掩饰的兴奋，同时也更加用力地操Scott的嘴。Scott快被他操到没法呼吸了，只能祈祷这一切早点结束。

将近十分钟之后Ransom在Scott嘴里重重地顶了一下，随之就在他嘴里射精了。灼热的浓稠液体顺着食道往下流，Ransom把精液在他嘴里射干净之后才退了出去，还故意把龟头留在他嘴里，享受了一会儿湿热口腔所带来的余韵。Scott在他退出去之后小声干咳了几下，他根本来不及吐出那些精液，只好把它们都咽了下去。就在他以为今天能到此结束的时候，Ransom再一次开口了：“坐上来。”

Scott瞪大了眼，不可置信地看着他，而Ransom只是拍拍自己的大腿，无声地催促着Scott。Scott看着面前的纨绔少爷，咬紧了牙根，用手臂撑着椅子站了起来，他跪了太长时间，膝盖都已经发麻了。但还没等他站稳，Ransom就像是已经急不可耐一般，猛地把他拉到了自己身上：“……唔！”Scott被他的动作吓得一惊，Ransom却已经亲了上来。

这个吻比刚才的那个更为缠绵，却也更下流。Ransom变换着角度吮吻他的唇瓣，把他的舌头含得啧啧作响。Scott坐在他的大腿上，想要掌握呼吸的节奏，却一次次被这个经验老到的接吻高手打乱，最后又开始因为喘不上气而手脚发软，半是瘫坐地倒在Ransom的怀里。分开的时候一条透明的津液在两人之间拉起，Ransom又凑过来把它舔掉，再在Scott唇上印下一个吻：“你都吃下去了？我的精液好吃吗？”

Scott被他直白的问法弄得一瞬间满面通红，他想反驳，却又怕自己惹怒了这个人，那他的任务可就功亏一篑了。好在Ransom似乎很爱看他这幅羞耻的模样，没有硬要求他做出回答。他抬手，脱下Scott的西服外套，一边亲吻Scott的脖颈，一边隔着衬衣搓揉他的乳肉。Scott被他的动作弄得浑身发麻，他从未被这般对待过，全新的陌生感觉麻痹着他的大脑，令他不自觉地发出呻吟：“唔……”“你喜欢？”Ransom说着，解开他的领带和衣扣，手钻进去，拨弄他的乳首，“那这样呢？”

说完，Ransom低下头，把他的乳尖含进了嘴里。Scott一瞬间感到奇异的快感从胸前炸开，继而传遍了他的全身。“嗯……啊啊！不、不要……”他胡乱呻吟着，想要挣脱Ransom的桎梏，却被他的双手摁下了所有徒劳的挣扎。Ransom叼着他的乳尖吸吮，舌头细细舔过乳晕，然后反复刺激着乳尖。没一会儿那颗小小的肉粒就在他口中胀大充血，不知羞耻地挺立了起来。“嗯？”Ransom听到他的呢喃，含着他的乳头含糊回答，“你不是很喜欢这样吗？”

Scott简直是羞愤欲死，他生Ransom的气，更生自己的气——他没有想到自己真的会产生快感，可是身体是没有办法欺骗自己的，他喜欢被Ransom玩弄乳头的感觉，甚至在那人离开时挺胸，想要把乳头再一次塞进Ransom的嘴里。意识到自己的这个动作令Scott羞耻得无法言喻，刚刚被迫给Ransom口交都没有让他感到如此无地自容。他想冷静地思考思考自己到底是出了什么毛病，可Ransom却不给他这个机会。他的吻从Scott的胸口一路向下，双手色情地抚摸着他精瘦的腰肢，搓揉那里薄薄的肌肉：“你的身体真漂亮……”Scott被他的说法惹得头皮发麻，下一秒Ransom把办公桌上的东西猛地扫落在地，然后拦腰抱起Scott，就这么把他压到了桌子上。

Scott只觉得一阵天旋地转，目光再次聚焦时便看到Ransom在脱他的裤子。虽然早就猜到事情会变成这个样子，本以为自己能坦然面对，可此刻他却还是害怕地移开了视线。“怎么了宝贝？你在发抖啊。”Ransom不知道从哪里摸出来一管润滑剂，正往手上挤那些膏体，“放心，我保证只会痛一下下……之后你就会爽得要死的。”

他这么说着，把沾着润滑剂的手指送进了Scott的体内。那感觉太奇怪了，Scott偏过头去，尽量转移自己的注意力，不要去想自己正在被Ransom强奸的这个事实。「是为了任务。」他这么想着，闭起眼睛，以往卧底任务都是要流血的，这次只要挨操就行了，这么想想倒还轻松不少，果然对付这种没脑子的色鬼不需要费什么功夫。他可以用这种方式接近Ransom，再找到机会……“在想什么？”

Scott猛的回神，对上Ransom的视线：“没有……啊啊！！”还没说完，Ransom就挺腰插了进来。太痛了，Ransom的鸡巴有多大，刚刚Scott在给他做口交的时候就体会过了，而现在他明显没有好好做润滑，只是草草地扩张了几下就插了进来。嫩生生的小穴从没吃过男人的鸡巴，第一次就碰上了这么粗大的一根，根本没法吞下去。“啊……啊啊！不，不行……”Scott喊着，扭动着身体想要躲开，可Ransom紧紧扣着他的腰，俯下身贴着他的唇哄骗他：“嘘……嘘，别怕别怕，你能吃下去的……”

说着，他吻住了Scott的唇，下身又用力挺了几下。Scott被他插得流下泪来，唇舌也被对方夺去，只能从喉咙里发出几声微弱的呜咽。那根大鸡巴像是永远也插不到底一样，过了好久好久，Scott才听到Ransom的一声粗喘：“……呼，你看，都进去了。”

Scott哭得太厉害，一下子还没反应过来，傻愣愣地反问：“……真的？”“是啊宝贝儿，”Ransom笑着回答，故意动了动腰，Scott立刻就感觉到那根大家伙在他的体内打着圈，惹得他忍不住发出一串绵长的呻吟，“你看你多能吸啊。”Scott回过神来，又一次躲开了视线，Ransom像是被他的模样逗笑了，又凑过去亲了亲他：“马上就会舒服的。”

他开始挺腰操干Scott，粗大的鸡巴每一次都抽到只留龟头在小穴里，然后再飞快地整根没入。几下之后Scott便呻吟起来，阴茎摩擦肠道产生的快感从后腰蔓延至全身，他甚至能感觉到自己硬了。“啊……啊啊！嗯……”他不自觉地用双腿夹紧了Ransom的腰，却还是不去看他的脸。“你都流水了……是不是很舒服？骚货。”他听到那人在羞辱他，闭上嘴不去回答，可Ransom并不打算放过他，“只是被操就流了那么多水，你就这么喜欢吃我的鸡巴吗？嗯？”说着他再一次用力挺腰，阴茎整根没入了Scott的体内，强烈的快感令他的大腿都开始颤抖：“嗯啊！我……我不是……啊……”

Scott闭上眼睛，不敢去看发生的一切，他不想承认自己被操得很舒服，更不愿意承认。他只是想着赶紧结束这一切，结束这个该死的任务。Ransom愈发狠戾地操他，嘴里还是不肯停下那些荤话：“你的小洞可真骚，又紧又热，缠着我的鸡巴不放……它可比你上面这张小嘴诚实多了。”阴茎擦过体内的某一个小点，Scott被这一下插得大声淫叫起来：“啊啊！！别……别插那里……唔嗯！”

Ransom当然不会如他所愿，对着他前列腺的位置小幅高频地抽插着。“不……不要了，啊啊！啊……嗯……”Scott被他插得浑身发软，过多的快感冲击着他的感官，让他觉得好像自己其他的身体器官都废了，只剩下了那个交合的小洞，还在饥渴地吃着男人的鸡巴。太舒服了，舒服得他又开始不受控制地流泪，他别过脸，想要把自己这幅羞耻的模样藏起来，却又一次被Ransom阻止了：“你躲什么，怎么不看我？还是说……你在看别的东西？”

Scott的脑子昏昏沉沉的，在他说这句话时顿然清醒了几分。他猛地摇头，矢口否认：“我，我没……啊！没有……嗯……”“这里有什么是你想要的吗？”Ransom问他，用手开始套弄他的阴茎，不怀好意地搓揉他的龟头，引得他发出更多的呻吟，“你想要什么？是钱吗？还是……你想知道些什么吗，Scott·Huffman？”

Scott想是一瞬间被丢进了冰窖，浑身的肌肉都僵硬了。他深吸一口气，让自己尽可能地冷静下来：“我……我不叫那个名字，我……”Ransom冷笑了一声，打断了他的话，他抚摸着Scott被他吮吻得嫣红的下唇，用故作怜爱的语气开口：“小可怜，你的上司多久没联系过你了？”

Scott能感到自己的手脚正在慢慢变得冰凉，警长已经有半个多月没联系过他了，但他一心扑在该怎么接近Ransom上，没有去在意定期联络的事情，反正那无非就是走个形式。Ransom看着身下人骤然煞白的脸色，唇角的笑意愈发明显：“你也别去怪他，怕不是那老头还没想好该怎么告诉你，他已经把你卖了吧。”

“——你不会想知道你将牵扯出什么的。”Scott想起警长说这句话时那严肃而复杂的表情，想起他们是怎样轻易掌握了Ransom的行动去向、他又是怎样顺利地潜入了他的身边，想起为什么这么多年都不能扳倒Thrombey家族的原因，现在他终于把这一切都串联起来了。他木然地看着Ransom，僵硬地开口：“……从什么时候开始？”Ransom戏谑地笑出声：“这个嘛，当然是从一开始就……唔！”

Ransom惊呼一声，因为Scott居然在他没发现的情况下拔出笔架中的一支钢笔，就这么径直冲他的喉咙刺了过来——可他并没能刺中Ransom，他不知道这个花花公子是从哪里学的擒拿，竟然丝毫不比他差，两三下夺过了他手中的钢笔，又把他反身压在了桌子上：“唔……！你他妈的，Ransom·Drysdale，我……”“又要让我教你吗，该叫我什么？”

那人从背后反折住Scott的双手，压制着他，用充满威胁性的语气说道。Scott还没来得及反驳，门口传来一阵敲门声：“先生，请问您遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

他这才想起这间屋外有多少Thrombey家族的人在守着，一瞬间心就跳到了喉咙，而身后的人居然在这个时候又插了进来，被又硬又烫的鸡巴猛地贯穿的感觉令Scott忍不住咬住嘴唇，发出一声绵长的闷哼：“唔唔……呼嗯……”“叫出来，”Ransom在他身后抽插着，把他的耳垂含进嘴里吮吻，“叫我的名字，告诉他我们在做什么。”“先生？您还好吗，需要我们的帮助吗？”

敲门声变得更加急促，Ransom的操弄也变得更加激烈，Scott的眼前又开始模糊，几乎要把自己的下唇咬出血来，而Ransom还在他耳边继续说着恶魔般的低语：“你不叫出来，我就告诉他们这里有条子，猜猜看外面的人听到后会怎么做？”他说着，一手揉着Scott的胸脯，一手撬开他的嘴，用手指捏住他的舌头把玩，下身更加用力地抽插着那个已经被欺负得泛红的小穴。“先生？我们要进来了——”“Hugh！”

他呻吟着，哭喊着叫出他的名字：“Hugh，啊……啊啊！！别，嗯……太深了，嗯啊……”他大声浪叫着，用这种方式告诉外面的人他们现在在做什么，因为只有这样才能阻止他们不进来，自己这幅淫乱的模样也才不会被别人看到。敲门声终于停了下来，身后的人在他耳旁轻笑出声：“我没事，你们走吧。”Ransom提高嗓门对门外的人说，不一会儿就传来渐行渐远的脚步声。“做得很好，亲爱的。”Ransom掰过Scott的脸和他接吻，继而退开一点儿，伸手抹去他的眼泪：“怎么又哭了？宝贝，那个老头子会抛弃你，我可不会啊。”

他说着，扣住Scott的胯，继续操干起他来：“亲爱的，你知道吗？那个老头告诉我又要在我这儿安插卧底时，我本来想直接找个理由把这个卧底杀了的，但是那天我第一次看到你就改变了主意。知道为什么吗？因为你真的好漂亮，我当时满脑子就想看你吃我鸡巴的样子，该有多美啊。”Ransom在他耳边说着这些荤话，粗大的鸡巴一刻不停地操着那个早就变得湿软的小穴，同时伸手故意摁在Scott敏感的会阴上揉弄，惹得Scott发出更多淫荡的叫声：“啊……啊啊……！慢、慢一点……嗯……”“本来我早就该操你的，要不是为了我家里那个老不死的事情耽搁了我这么多时间……不过算了，以后我们有的是时间，宝贝儿。”

Ransom说完，又一次吻上Scott的唇，惊喜地发现Scott顺从地张开了嘴，迎接他的侵犯。淫靡的水声和呻吟声交织着回荡在房间里，Scott觉得他快要被操得站不住了，只能死死扒着桌子才能勉强维持站立。他能感到自己还在哭，可他没法停下来，他不知道自己从一开始就被当做交易筹码给换了出去，自己刚刚居然还在Ransom面前演拿出拙劣的戏，这一切在Ransom眼里，该是多么的可笑？

他自暴自弃地这么想着，不自觉地抬起腰，迎合着对方的动作摇晃着屁股：“啊……Hugh，Hugh……嗯……好舒服……”Ransom好像又在他耳边笑了，他抓住Scott的手拉到背后，摸上他们交合的地方：“摸摸看，看看你自己是怎么吃下老公的鸡巴的。”Scott浑身颤抖了一下，继而便无师自通一般握住那根阴茎没塞进去的一点儿底部，随着抽插的节奏套弄起来。身后的人舒服地喟叹一声，亲吻他的后背：“真听话……你真是我听话的小母狗，对吗？”

Scott浑身一震，却发现自己居然因为Ransom的下流话变得愈加兴奋，后穴猛地夹紧，阴茎也开始往外冒水，他忍不住用另一只手摸上自己的阴茎，随着Ransom操干的节奏套弄起来：“啊……啊啊！我，我要……嗯！……”

没弄几下他就射了出来，双膝一软就要跪倒在地上，但Ransom抱起了他，不顾他的推拒继续在他身体里抽插。又过了好久他才射在Scott的里面，而此时的Scott早就累得连一根手指都抬不动了。Ransom坐在椅子上，把他抱到自己身上，轻柔地吻他：“好了，别哭了宝贝儿……把眼泪留到明天吧，你不会以为这事儿一次就能结束吧？”

Scott看着那双深不见底的蓝眼睛，绝望地闭上了眼。

-END-


End file.
